mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Blum
Hanna Élaine Blum is a pure-blood witch born to Peter and Emma Béatrice Blum in Stockholm, Sweden. Sorted into the House of Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she is currently a sixth year student at the magical school. ((OOC Note: 'This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)) Biography Early Life The Blums are one of Swedens oldest most influential pure-blood families,which do not tolerate muggle-born wizards in the slightest. A long line of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, great witches and wizards have come from the Blum family. As many Swedish people they are known for their blond hair, tall slender physique and deep blue eyes. Through and through Hanna is a Swedish beauty and looks pretty much like the rest of the Blum family, besides her twin sister Sophie, who's was a ginger haired girl with a lot of freckles. Peter was the eldest in his family with three siblings. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991-1998 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Besides two younger twin-brothers who attended to Hogwarts as well and got sorted into Slytherin, there was their sister Katherina Blum. It turned out that Katherina wasn't able to perform magic, with no abilities at all. Every wizard and witch know that Squib births are rare abnormalities and for an old and influential pure-blood family it is embarrassing to have a Squib in the family. The family kept her as a secret, pretending she died in an accident when she was a young child. She was denied by everyone in her family, as well as her brother Peter, whom she liked most, until his second year at school when he made fun of her and wished she wasn't his sister. Since then she decided to hate him as well as the rest of the family and never forgot what the did to her and how he made her feel ridiculous. The actual de Fontenelle family was a Muggle family in France, since Hannas grandfather got accepted to Hogwarts and met his future wife there. Emma Béatrice de Fontenelle is of French and British decent and is the only child of the de Fontenelle household. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from 1994-2001. After graduating from Hogwarts Peter worked as an international broom seller for a famous company and sold brooms to Quidditch teams all over Europe. In year 2000 the Quidditch world cup took place in France. During her summer holidays Emmas parents took her to the world cup before her last year in Beauxbaton started. There she met Peter and both fell in love immediately. During her school they kept contact and their relationship got more seriously. After graduating they moved together in his home town. Emma started to work as an outstanding Auror. It was on 13th September 2005 that Emma gave birth to the twins Sophie and Hanna at their home in a small cottage near Stockholm. It was a remarkable Tuesday, because they had snow for the first time this year and it was only September. With three older brothers and parents who loved the girls had a fairly easy life growing up. Although their mother wanted to send the girl to Beauxbatons, her parents decided Hogwarts would be a better choice, because all three brothers attended there as well, Edward and Thomas in Slytherin and Phillip in Ravenclaw. At the age of 11 Hanna and Sophie received their acceptance letter. Education at Hogwarts Years 1-6 The second of his year to be called, the Sorting Hat sat on Hanna's head for just over a minute,which felt like eternity, before letting out a loud and clear, 'SLYTHERIN!' Her sister who got sorted right after her came to Ravenclaw. This was the first time the twins got separated. Right on her first day Hanna met Shaun, who was the same year as her and got sorted into Slytherin as well - they became very close friends soon. In her second year Hanna's world got up side down. Right before the school year started Hanna lost her mother Emma, her sister Sophie and her brother Thomas in a bad car accident. 2 Years after it turned out, that this accident wasn't unintentionally, but caused by her aunt Katherina who wants to destroy her brothers happiness. To prevent Hanna getting insane she was treated by the doctors at St. Mungo's Hospital. She started her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three weeks later than her classmates. She never was the same and her friends had a hard time with her, but never gave her up. Maybe the death of her family members was responsible for Hanna becoming a exemplary and great student. The same year at Hogwarts Hanna met her half-sister Becky. It turned out that Hannas dad had an unintentionally affair with her mother when he needed to work in England for a couple of weeks. During that time he got enchanted by a love potion which she administered him. Because of his love for his wife Emma Peter could invalidate the potions effect and turned back home to his fmaily. He and Emma decided it would be the best for the kids, if they don't know about it as long as possible. When the girls met for the first time they became rivals, not only because of their different houses: Slytherin and Gryffindor but Becky behaved pretty much like a diva which Hanna didn't like. After they found out about their relationship they not only became sisters, but friends as well. Nevertheless it wasn't her fathers fault having an affair Hanna got pretty mad at him and never could never forgive him entirely. In her 6th year at Hogwarts Hanna finally became a Prefect. She and her friends started a group called 'The Squad' and her best friend Shaun asked her to be his girlfriend from now on. Physical Appearance Hanna has a very graceful and elfin appearance with long blond hair, deep blue eyes, a porcelain colored skin with a handful of freckles on her cheeks and a tall slender stature. Because of her natural beauty with her light pink shimmering lips and thick black eyelashes, she rarely wears any makeup. Hanna's one of those rare girls who can go through a mud-slide, be thrown by a tornado, wade through a swamp, and come out looking like she just got done getting photos taken of her for the cover of a Magazine. She takes very good care of her long blonde hair. Personality and Traits True to the meaning of her name Hanna has a deep inner desire for love and companionship and wants to work with others to achieve peace and harmony. Hanna is an amazingly beautiful girl who takes care of her friends and makes everyone she knows smile. She is very kindhearted and gentle finding beauty in everyone and everything around her. She stands by her friends, with more strength and intelligence than she realises, as well as the best friend anyone could ever want. She tends to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. Nevertheless she tends to be courageous,polite and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, she tends to resent authority, and is sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient. Hanna is very humble, she can hide a million tears behind one smile. She tries anything to lift peoples spirits. When first meeting her, she's quiet, polite, and will try to make people laugh. However when you get to know her, she's energetic, loud, and always laughing. Hanna is also quite flirty. She may have a fondness for sugary foods (''Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Licorice Wands,Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum etc) but she will never put on any weight. Hanna has a Scandinavian accent like her father, but when she starts to get upset her accent noticeably takes on a more French sounding tone. Hanna is fluent in three languages English, Swedish and French. Magical Abilities and Skills *Astronomy *Herbology *Transfiguration Hobbies *Photography *Dancing *Reading *Daydreaming and having her head up in the clouds Possessions WAND: 10.75" Vine Dragon-Heartstring Core PHOTOGRAPH: A picture with her and all her siblings, as well as a camera to catch stunning moments. PYGMY PUFF: Her pet which changes color according to emotion. She got it from her brother Edward when she attended to Hogwarts. MOONSTONE RING: Which belonged to her mother before she died. HANDMADE BAG: She always carries around al least one mason jar to catch some fireflies in summer or for a magical little blue flame to warm her in winter. Rumors "Where are all the Chocolate Frogs?" "Hanna probably ate them." "She's not very Slytherin-like! Why is she hanging with Gryffindors?!" "So, Lucas and Blum. I heard they are a thing now. Are they?!" "Is she apart of a gang now or something, she is alway running around with that group of people." Relationships '''The Squad Lumi Harington Finn McCool Wakefield Lucas Sapphira Pendragon Caroline Barrett Aiyana Choi